The only thing she couldn't figure out
by PauCev
Summary: RH... Cheesy, Fluffy, Pointlees... but nice and romantic... you've been warned.... Please RR- I don't own the characters... (forgot to put the disclaimer in the story) RE-POSTED IT


A/N: This is the first fic I wrote and I'm reposting it because, by the time it was written, I didn't know how this fantastic page (fanfiction.net) worked. I really liked this one, that's why I removed it to correct some mistakes I found and post it again, so, for those who hadn't read it, here it is!! Hope you like it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review  
  
The only thing she couldn't figure out  
  
Everything was confusing; everything ever since they went home for the summer holidays after their fifth year was different. Of curse he knew it would be, he had expected fear, he had expected chaos and misunderstandings, but he had definitely not expected this new feeling he had inside. He couldn't quite define it, but a part of him kind of like it, despite that it was really disturbing, and the worst thing was that he could not talk to anyone about this, the only person who he knew had some kind of experience or let us say knowledge on this particular field and would not laugh at him for mentioning it, was the very same person for whom this new feeling was.  
  
And then, he remembered he had a sister, who he had just fund out (and wasn't very happy about it), had been familiar with all this dating stuff for over a year now. If he presented his case wisely, he would be able to get some advice out of Ginny without having to tell her everything.  
  
Ron checked his watch, it wasn't that late, he was sure Ginny would be up either writing or waiting a letter from Dean; and besides, she owed him a favor, after all his sister had borrowed Pig countless times over the summer.  
  
Five minutes later Ron found himself in front of Ginny's room, as he had predicted, she had been staring out of the window, waiting for any sing of an owl with a love letter; after he had, with some effort, shook out of his mind the image of his room-mate kissing his young innocent sister, he told her that he needed help:  
  
"OK, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone anything of what I'm about to tell you"  
  
"Ron, if you are here to ask me how to tell Hermione that you love her, I don't have to promise you anything, I've known this since forever and I hadn't told a single soul, not even you!"  
  
"How do you-ee I mean what makes you think I wanted to talk about that? What makes you think I'm in love with Hermione?!?"  
  
"Come on, you are not only in love with her, you LOVE her. Everybody in Gryffindor knows it, you are way too obvious, and way too thick as it had taken five years of knowing her, plus one year of jealousy, plus to kisses from her to notice it"  
  
Ron was startled, he didn't know what to say; he knew his sister was right, he could tell now that he had loved Hermione ever since he had laid his eyes on hers during their first voyage on the Hogwarts Express, and that the hatred he had felt towards Krum ever since the Yule Ball had been because he had been Hermione's date, and above all that the feeling on his stomach the day of his first Quidditch match had had little to do with the game. Was it true? Had everyone but him realized what he felt? Did she know it?  
  
"Er- does she know it?" he asked nervously  
  
"No, of course not, it is one of the two things she can't figure out by herself. I won't tell you anything else, you'll have to help her with it, but it's time you do something about it and I'll only give you a piece of advice: find the perfect moment and the perfect place and then, do whatever your hearts tells you to, trust me, you won't mess it if you follow your instincts"  
  
Ron left Ginny's room feeling more confused than when he had entered it, but in spite of this, he found he couldn't stop himself from smiling. He spent the rest of the week in his room, thinking abut the perfect place and way to tell Hermione (who would arrive at The Burrow next Sunday) his feelings, once or twice he wondered what was the other thing she couldn't work out alone, but he wanted to concentrate on what he was about to do, fully aware that it would change everything; whether it work or not nothing would be the same after Sunday night, and somehow glad that Harry wasn't going to go to visit him for another week (even though he also felt a little ashamed for this, and very sorry for his best friend).  
  
By Friday he had everything planned, and two complete days to get it ready, he had chosen a place where nobody went, so there wouldn't be any interruption; Hermione was bund to love it, considering what the room was used for, and it could be "decorated" in almost any way; if this wasn't the perfect place, then the perfect place didn't exist.  
  
When Hermione arrived, Ron thought that he had been a fool not to notice how pretty she was, how beautiful her eyes were, how nice her hear smell. He could have gone on thinking about Hermione's every little yet perfect detail, but as she was standing in front of him, waiting for an answer to her question about how he had been, and eying him as if he had some kind of strange insect on his face he supposed it was better to leave his silent adoration for later.  
  
After dinner, everyone had returned to their rooms, except for Ron and Hermione, who had volunteered to do the washing (well in fact Ron had suggested that he and Hermione could do it, and earned a look of surprise on everyone's face and one from Ginny that clearly told him "I hope you are not doing it here").  
  
Once they had finished Ron told Hermione that he had a surprise for her, and that it was in a room she had never visited. She followed him, with a half puzzled and half curious expression in her face, through a corridor she had never been down, and when they reached a door with a sing that read "Library" she gapped at Ron  
  
"Why didn't you showed me this bef-" but she was cut off  
  
"Ask no questions, and please close your eyes"  
  
Rather reluctantly she did as was told. Ron opened the door nervously and both entered a room that had its walls covered in wood bookshelves with thousands and thousands of books about everything, in one corner there was a desk with a red squashy armchair that looked oddly familiar, and the floor was usually covered with a red carpet; but tonight there was something extra especial in this room: the floor was covered with red and pink roses petals, and small hearts fell from the ceiling as if they were snow and it was filled with the sound of a slow muggle song Ron had heard Hermione said was her favorite.  
  
Ron stood in front of Hermione and asked to open her eyes. She couldn't believe her eyes, she was in a beautiful library, the most beautiful she had seen in all her life (and that was saying something as she spend half of her life in different libraries), and that has been decorated in such an especial way, only for her? And she stopped admiring the place and looked questioningly at Ron, who took a deep breath and said:  
  
"Hermione, you are the most perfect woman I've ever met, not only you are gorgeous, but also intelligent, funny, sweet and nice. And I'm the most idiot person for not realizing all this before, but I have now and well... What I'm trying to say is that I love you"  
  
To his horror, Hermione's eyes where filling with tears, and suddenly he knew he had been stupid. Why would Hermione love him? With Krum and Harry near she, why would he chose him; all the happiness he had felt ever since he had talked to Ginny left him and he felt empty.  
  
"Oh, no, please don't cry. I'll understand if you don't feel the same way, why would you? ... It was so selfish of me. I'll. I'll go now. You don't have to talk to me ever again, I'll understand" He made to leave the room when  
  
"Ron- Hermione sobbed- come back, I'm not crying because of you, I'm crying because of me"  
  
This time it was Ron who had a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"Oh Ron, I have loved you all these years, and never realized. Me. anyone would have thought that I would notice at once, being who I am. And I'm feeling really stupid for not having."  
  
Ron who felt that all the happiness of the world was inside him interrupted her:  
  
"Honey, if I love you, and you love me. Why are you feeling stupid, we should be feeling blissful, deleted, on cloud nine"  
  
And with this he leaned and kissed her softly and fully on the lips. To his pleasure she kissed him back, and to their amazement they started to float. When they broke apart, both looking extremely happy Hermione said  
  
"Well, I suppose LOVE LIFT US UP WHERE WE BELONG is not only a song between wizards"  
  
They both laughed and kissed again, more deeply this time. When an hour or so later, they left the library hand in hand, found Ginny on their way, one look at their faces told her all she needed to know, but then Ron remembered something  
  
"Hey, Gin, what was the other thing Herm couldn't work out by herself?"  
  
"Oh- Ginny smiled- that she loves you too"  
  
THE END 


End file.
